Don't Ever Leave Me
by Dreamer6164
Summary: InuYasha slowly knelt down beside her and then very cautiously cradled her in his arms. "Kagome." "Inu...Yasha." she managed to say with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay." "Oh Kagome, why? Why did you do this?" InuYasha asked.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**Don't Ever Leave Me**

Kagome stood in the mist of the battlefield as she watched her friends try to defeat Naraku. They were exhausted and she didn't know how much longer they could go on.

Miroku was trying to pierce through Naraku's side but one of his tentacles always blocked his way. He couldn't use his wind tunnel for fear of being poisoned by the Saimyosho.

Sango and Kirara were flying above the battle scene, where she was getting ready to throw her Hiraikotsu. The huge boomerang spiraled toward Narkau, but he easily deflected it.

Kagome was thankful that Shippo was safe with Kaede. She didn't think he could have handled this scene. She was also thankful that he wasn't going to get hurt.

Kagome looked toward InuYasha, who looked to be in the worst shape. He had a hole through his gut and countless cuts all over his body. He barely had enough strength to attack with Tetsusaigu. He tried the windscar, but it didn't seem to faze Naraku.

'_I have to do something. If I don't I could loose all of them.'_ Kagome thought desperately. _'It's up to me! I have to save them!'_ Kagome picked up her bow and arrows then ran toward Naraku.

InuYasha saw Kagome running toward them from the corner of eye and did a double take in her direction. "Kagome, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he blocked another one of Naraku attacks.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Kagome yelled as she readied her bow and aimed it directly at Naraku's head. Kirara swooshed down and collected Miroku off the ground and flew a reasonable safety distance. "Move InuYasha!"

InuYasha ran toward her until he was right in front of her. "There is no way I'm letting you take on Naraku by yourself!"

"InuYasha, I'm going to kill him. I have to do this." Kagome said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"No, Kagome--" but before he could finish Kagome used her spiritual powers to push him far enough away to continue what she planned on doing.

Kagome repositioned her arrow--ready to take down Naraku once and for all. _'Forgive me InuYasha. This will be my last battle.'_ Naraku smirked evilly at Kagome as if daring her to shoot. "Naraku! This is where you die!" Kagome shouted as she let her arrow fly.

A sacred light glowed around the arrow as it gracefully flew toward Naraku and before he could do anything to stop it--the arrow pierced through him. "If I die, then you're dying with me, wench!" Naraku yelled as he shot a tentacle out with his last ounce of strength and pierced Kagome through her stomach.

A white light lit up the battlefield as InuYasha watched in horror. He was about to go after Kagome to make sure she was alright when a huge gust from Naraku's exploding body forced him to stay back.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes as he tried to look through the swirling dusty air when suddenly it died as suddenly as it had started. He looked around hoping to find Kagome standing triumphantly, but he couldn't find anything. He ran toward the place where Kagome and Naraku once stood. "Kagome!" he yelled. He searched nonstop over piles of Naraku's corrupted flesh. All he could think about was finding Kagome--alive.

As he walked slowly through the scene, he heard a soft moan. InuYasha's ears swerved at the sound and he dashed toward it. What he found made his heart wrench. Kagome was lying on the ground surrounded by more of Naraku's distorted corpus and looked to be having trouble breathing. Her school uniform was ruined, having holes here and there. Her right sleeve was missing which revealed a bruised arm and her skirt was only barely staying on, but the worst part of her appearance was the gapping hole in her gut.

InuYasha slowly knelt down beside her and then very cautiously cradled her in his arms. "Kagome." he whispered as if afraid that talking to loud would cause her more pain. He hadn't noticed until he picked her up that she was bleeding severely from numerous wounds on her body.

"Inu . . . Yasha." she managed to say with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Oh Kagome, why? Why did you do this?" InuYasha asked as he tried to withstand the sight of her mangled body.

Kagome took a shaky breath causing blood to seep through her pale lips. InuYasha as gently as he could whipped that crimson liquid off her face and Kagome noticed the deep concern that was in his eyes. "I had to save . . . you all. I was the only . . . one who was able to . . . do it." she choked out.

InuYasha looked out over the destroyed scene that lay before him to keep his emotions in check then he looked back down at the injured woman in his arms. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you push me out of the way." he said as he tried to stay calm. "I got to get you some help." He was about to stand up, but Kagome stopped him.

"No! It's too late for . . . that and none of this is . . . your fault. I chose to do . . . this and I knew what I was . . . doing." Kagome strained. "I'm not going to last . . . much longer and there's something that I've been wanting . . . to tell you." InuYasha's eyes held so much emotion that Kagome almost didn't recognize them.

InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him if that was even possible. "Don't talk that way! You're going to be alright!" InuYasha said just above a whisper. "You'll see."

Kagome just smiled at him. "Don't kid yourself, InuYasha. Just look at me . . . and you'll see that I don't have much . . . time left."

"Stop it! You're going to be alright! Kaede's going to treat all your wounds." InuYasha said trying to convince himself more than Kagome.

"InuYasha please. This . . . this is important." Kagome pleaded with him. "I have to say this . . . before it's too late."

InuYasha felt tears sting the back of his eyes. It was so unfamiliar to him that he didn't know how to prevent Kagome from seeing the tears building up. "Kagome."

Kagome slowly lifted her not so injured hand up and cupped his cheek. She looked into his sad amber eyes with her peaceful brown ones. "InuYasha," she said as she let her hand, that had been holding his face, move to his free hand then she painfully lifted her wounded arm up to place something in InuYasha awaiting hand. She slowly closed his hand around it before he had the chance to see what it was. "I want you to have this."

InuYasha slightly lifted his hand up and opened it. Inside was the sacred jewel. Kagome had already purified it, which had caused her to drain her strength. "I don't want this, Kagome." he said as he tried to shove it back into her hands, but she wouldn't take it.

"I want you to have it . . . InuYasha. You can become a full demon . . . like you always wanted." Kagome said and InuYasha could tell that she didn't really want him to become a demon.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to be a demon anymore." he said as Kagome stared at him. "This belongs to you. You protect it."

"How can I protect . . . it when I'm not going to be . . . here?" Kagome asked. She offered a sad smile when InuYasha sulked at her question. "Look on the . . . bright side InuYasha. With me out of the way . . . you can bring Kikyo . . . back. You can live the life . . . you two were going to."

InuYasha's face hardened. "Kagome, I don't want a life with Kikyo." InuYasha said. "Don't you get it?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "Get what? I don't care . . . what you wish for. I just want you . . . to be happy . . . because no one deserves it . . . more than you" she told him as she winced back a wave of pain.

InuYasha looked at her with worry. "Are you in a lot of pain, Kagome?"

"No, it just comes and goes. It doesn't matter anyway." Kagome said, "I have to make sure . . . I tell you this before I go."

InuYasha didn't know what to do. He was holding her tighter than he meant to, but he didn't want her to leave him. _'I can't loose Kagome. I just can't.'_ "What is it Kagome?" he asked and by the way Kagome was struggling to breathe--he knew that she didn't have much time left.

"I just . . . just wanted . . . you to know . . . that--that I love . . . you." she said as she breathed her last breath then falling limp in InuYasha's arms.

InuYasha's heartbeat fastened. "Kagome? Kagome! **_KAGOME_**! No! Please don't leave me!" InuYasha yelled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Kagome I love you too! Don't leave me!"

InuYasha just sat there holding Kagome as close as he could. "I never got to tell you I love you. I'm never going to get to tell you how I feel." he said softly as he caressed her cheek, which was still warm to the touch. "This whole time I had you with me and I took you for granted. Thinking that you'd always be with me. I know you told me that this wasn't my fault, but I feel like it is. I lost you. I couldn't protect you. I hope you can forgive me for it."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome, who's cheeks were losing their pinkness. "I wish I could have one more chance to be with you Kagome. To tell you how much I really love you." he whispered the last part as he finally let the tears he had been holding back come out.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara landed a few feet away from InuYasha and Kagome's corpse, when they heard InuYasha's soft whimpers

Sango walked over to InuYasha and noticed how rigid Kagome look, but it was the huge hole in her belly that made Sango look away with distress. Miroku, who as if Naraku's death no longer had the wind tunnel in his right hand, took a glance at Kagome then drew Sango into a comforting hug, where she cried into his shoulder.

InuYasha carelessly whipped the tears off his face. He gingerly kissed Kagome's forehead and then gently place her on the ground before standing up. "I--I want to be alone right now. I'll be right back." he muttered as he slowly walked in the opposite direction.

"Take as long as you need InuYasha." Miroku replied as he knelt down beside Kagome's corpse and offered his prayers. He opened his eyes and was about to walk back over to Sango when he noticed Kagome's chest moving. Miroku furrowed his brow. _'That's not possible. Kagome's dead. How can she be breathing?'_ Miroku cautiously walked back over to Kagome, fearing that some demon had possessed her body.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked tearfully.

"Sango, come here and look at Kagome for a moment." he asked as Sango walked over beside him as he pointed at Kagome. "Is it just me or is she breathing?"

Sango studied Kagome more carefully. Kagome's body didn't move, but Sango was determined to keep her gaze on her. When she saw the raise an fall of her chest, her eyes lit up. "Miroku, she's still alive!"

"How can that be? She was just dead a moment ago. How can she be alive now?" Miroku asked. "Do you think it's the work of a demon?

"I don't sense a demonic aura, but I think we should at least wait until InuYasha gets back before we do anything." Sango replied as she looked back over at Kagome when she noticed that her wounds were healing unnaturally fast. The hole in her stomach seemed to mold back into its original form. The cuts and bruises healed themselves in a matter of moments.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other not know what to do and wishing that InuYasha would hurry back. After a couple of minutes, Miroku sighed and walked over to the now breathing regularly Kagome and kneeled down beside her. He checked her pulse. It was normal. He opened her left eyelid and checked her pupil. He dilated to the light as it was supposed to, but the weirdest thing about her was that all her injuries had healed themselves.

"Can you tell if it's Kagome or not?" Sango asked as she walked up behind Miroku.

Miroku continued to check. "I'm never heard of something like this ever happening before." he said as he checked where the hole use to be. He started to check higher when Sango slapped him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"How can you even think of doing something like that at a time like this?" Sango asked furiously.

Miroku looked up at her with understanding stupidity. "I'm sorry Sango. These wretched hands are cursed I tell you!" he said as he held out his hands trying to make her sympathize.

Sango shook her head. "Just let me look her over." she said as she pushed Miroku out of the way. Sango gently picked up Kagome's hand, which was surprisingly warm to the touch, as she asked, "Are you really alive, Kagome?", thought she really didn't expect to receive an answer.

* * *

InuYasha slashed aimlessly at trees with his Tetsusaigu. _'I am such an idiot! I couldn't protect her?'_ he yelled at himself as he chopped another tree in half.

After taking a few deep breaths, InuYasha drove the Tetsusaigu into the ground then he rested his head on the sword's hilt. "Forgive me, Kagome."

The wind started to pickup and InuYasha breathed the scent and knew that a storm was on its way, but some other scent caught his attention, making him snap his head up and stare in direction where he had left Kagome. _'This can't be right? That's her scent, but it doesn't hold any trace of death. Could it be that you're still alive, Kagome? But, how? I felt you die in my arms?'_

He sheathed his sword and ran in the direction of her scent, as the tree limbs pulled on his sleeves as if trying to prevent him from the hurt that might lie ahead.

He hadn't noticed how far he had gone--much farther than he originally intended to go. Sango and Miroku started to come into view and they were both huddled around Kagome's body. _'Is she really alive?'_ InuYasha thought as he got closer.

Miroku looked over at him and his eyes showed that it probably wasn't best that he be here, but InuYasha didn't care. He had to know if she was still alive or not.

When he reached them, he breath was rigid, from what he couldn't say. He walked up to them until he was at Kagome's side. InuYasha gazed at her until he saw her breath and then he immediately knelt down next to her. "She's alive?"

Sango looked over at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Yeah, but . . . Do you really think she's coming back? I mean, you did feel her body go limp, didn't you?"

InuYasha's gaze was still on Kagome when he said, "Yes and it was the worst feeling in the world. I don't understand how she could be alive."

"Well, I say we get her out of this field and take her to Kaede's." Miroku spoke up.

InuYasha nodded as he very carefully picked Kagome up then maneuvered her onto his back. He took off toward the little village with Sango and Miroku following behind on Kirara. InuYasha wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, but he knew he was going the right way because he had been there countless times. He attention was centered on the feel of Kagome's breathing. _'She's breathing. But I watched as she took her last breath. How can this be possible?'_

"InuYasha! Up ahead!" the monk yelled to him as if he knew that he was concentrating on were he was.

InuYasha nodded in response and picked up his speed. He flew through the villagers until he was outside Kaede's hut. Shippo must have picked up their scents because he came outside with a smile on his face. Kaede wasn't far behind him. "InuYasha! Kagome! Sango and Miroku! You're all okay!" he said excitedly as he jumped up and down. His face fell when he saw Kagome. "Is Kagome alright?"

InuYasha walked right pass him and up to Kaede. "Come on, you have to look at her. Something's happened." he said and then he disappeared into the hut. Kaede sighed as she followed him and the others followed her.

When Kaede entered InuYasha had already placed Kagome down on the mat and pushed some of her bangs out of the way. He looked up at her with an expression she had never known him to possess. "She died. She was dead." InuYasha told her in a voice just above a whisper.

"But she's breathing InuYasha. How can she be dead when she is still breathing?" she asked as she sat down on the other side of Kagome. The others had taken a seat along the side of the wall.

"I don't know. That's why we're here." InuYasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kaede started to look her over. Doing everything that Miroku had done before she looked back up at InuYasha. "She seems to be in fine health."

"But--" InuYasha started, but Sango cut him off.

"Will you just be quiet and except the fact that she's alright!"

InuYasha looked startled, but quickly recovered. "You make it sound as though I don't want her alive. I want her to be okay. I want her to open her eyes and smile! But I want to make sure she's okay so I don't have to go through loosing her again! I never want to go through that again!"

Sango blinked with astonishment. "Sorry InuYasha, I just thought that you needed to calm down was all."

"Feh."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, um, InuYasha, did you get the sacred jewel shards Naraku had?" he asked changing the subject.

InuYasha didn't answer at first. "Yeah. I have it." he said as he started to dig through his shirt for it, but his face expression changed to confused when he didn't feel it in there.

"Did you loose it, InuYasha?" Shippo asked as he jumped on top of his head trying to peer into his shirt to see if he could see it. InuYasha carelessly tossed him across the room as he continued to look for it.

"I don't remember putting it down." InuYasha said as he tried to remember what he did with it. "I don't . . . I don't' even remember carrying it after I thought Kagome died."

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede exchanged looks and it was obvious that they were all thinking the same thing. "InuYasha, did ye wish Kagome back to life?" Kaede asked curiously.

InuYasha stared at her for a moment. "I don't know. I said a lot of things. I mean, it's possible that--"

"InuYasha, it is very important that we know the exact words of what you said so we can know what's going on." Miroku told him.

InuYasha closed his eyes as he replayed the scene in his head. He remembered her dying in his arms. Not being able to tell her he loved her. And then say . . .

"_**I wish I could have one more chance to be with you, Kagome. To tell you how much I really love you."**_

InuYasha's eyes widened. "I wished that I could have another chance with her."

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede smiled at him. "Then this is no longer a mystery." Kaede said as she stood up. "Well, let's give InuYasha some privacy, eh?"

They nodded and followed Kaede outside. InuYasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping form as a smile formed on his face. _'You're going to be okay.'_ he thought as he tilted his head to the side.

InuYasha continued to watch her until his eyelids started to get heavy and he slowly fell asleep sitting up.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to recognize where she was. _'Huh, what happened? Where am I?'_ she thought as she sat up. She quickly brought her hand up to her head in an attempt to stop the pounding in her head. "Agh, my head." she mumbled as she looked over at InuYasha, who was still sleeping. She smiled as his ears swerved in the direction of her voice. _'They must have brought me back to Kaede's hut.' _Kagome furrowed her brow. _'But . . . I thought I died. . . . I did. I died in InuYasha's arms after I told him I loved him. How can I still be alive?'_

InuYasha woke up with a start when he realized it was Kagome's voice. He looked at her--not believing what he was seeing. She was smiling at him--a smile he thought he was never going to see again. "Kagome? Is it really you?"

She laughed at his uncertainty, which was music to InuYasha's ears. "Of course it's me, InuYasha. Who else could it be?"

InuYasha did the first thing that came to his mind--he drew her into his arms and embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"But that's what I don't get. How am **_alright_**?" she asked, still in his embrace.

"I wished to have a second chance with you."

Kagome gasped. "You wasted your wish on me?"

He drew back a little to look her in the eyes. "I was anything but a waste of a wish, Kagome." he said as he stared at her. "Do you remember what you told me before you . . . um . . ." Kagome nodded. "Did you mean it?"

Kagome was surprised that he asked her that question. "Of course I meant it. I do love you, InuYasha."

A genuine smile appeared on his face as he drew his face closer to hers. "Kagome, when I thought I lost you, I thought I'd never smile again. You told me that you loved me and I didn't get the chance to tell you how I felt." Kagome gulped in anticipation to what he was going to tell her. "I didn't get the chance to tell you that I loved you back."

Kagome smiled as happy tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." InuYasha said then he leaned forward and brought his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped into his throat, but after the shock wore off she kissed him back. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he tightened his grip on her waist.

InuYasha broke apart from her so he could whisper into her ear. "Don't ever leave me."

Kagome looked at him with knowing eyes. "You know I never will willingly."

InuYasha smiled at her. "I want you to live her with me and become my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened as a smile broke out across her face. She launched herself into his chest. "I thought you never ask!" she said as he brought her into another kiss.

_Fin_

_

* * *

This is just a version of how I think it would go if InuYasha used the sacred jewel to save Kagome's life. I think it was good, but I'd love to hear what you think in your reviews! Thanks!_


End file.
